To create a computer-based, automated decision-support system for the interpretation of complex functional and dynamic endocine tests, such as growth hormone (GH), adrenocortocotropic hormone (ACTH), gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH), and thyroid releasing hormone (TRH) stimulation tests. * To implement this decision-support system in a database and platform independent fashio using World Wide Web and Java technologies. * To formally evaluate this decision-support system with a prospective, randomized clinical trial, whose aim will be to compare clinician's traditional analysis method with the computer-assisted method. * To obtain a Master's Degree in Medical Informatics through the Harvard/MT Health Science Technologies (HST) Informatic Program, as well as hands-on education and training under the sponsor's supervision.